


Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

by C4t1l1n4



Category: Supernatural, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Interdimensional Travel, M/M, Mentioned Jack Kline, Mentioned Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witches, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: During a fight with a Witch, Dean and Cas are sent to an alternate universe and dropped in the middle of a different fight.Say, who's that tall fellow with two swords?Supernatural/The Witcher crossover.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 196





	Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I'm tired, but my brain wanted this so here it is. Barely edited, hope you like it.

Dean hates witches.

This isn’t really news to anyone. He’s loudly and clearly expressed his distaste for those magic-wielding sons of bitches many times, so much so that, yes Dean, we get it, and Sam can’t help but roll his eyes whenever they have to hunt one. But it’s enviable, he supposes. Witches will continue to be bitches and mess with things they don’t understand and cause trouble. 

Dean just wants to know why a hunt can’t go easy for them for once. 

Because this one doesn’t. 

He collides with a bookshelf on the far wall, various trinkets and glass containers falling from their place on the shelf, raining down on his head. Sam gets the drop on her, as she is distracted by Cas who chargers her from the front, and is similarly deposited against the wall nearby Dean. He helps the angel to his feet as Sam stabs her, and she collapses to the ground, but not before she mumbles one last thing, sending a burst of green light their way. 

“NO!” Sam screams as the witch's body hits the floor, but there’s nothing he can do. Dean and Cas are gone.

They crash land onto a forest floor, and the tree root Dean gets in his back isn’t that much better than the bookshelf he collided with earlier. He groans in pain but forces himself to sit up, scanning his surroundings. 

“Cas?” He calls. 

“Dean?” Comes the answering reply just off to his left. At least they didn’t get sent too far apart. He starts to trudge through the undergrowth and spots Cas heading his way. A sigh escapes him when he spots the angel, looking a little rough around the edges, but ultimately unhurt. Cas pulls him into a short kiss, before looking him over for injuries, but Dean swipes the offending hand away. 

“I’m fine.” He grouses, and takes a step back, vaguely motioning to their surroundings. “But, where the hell are we?” 

The angel’s blue eyes flicker around the place they’ve found themselves in, but any words are stolen from his mouth as an unearthly roar erupts from the surrounding trees. His angel blade slides into his hands, and Dean reaches for his weapons, only to find he doesn’t have anything except the demon knife. His gun must’ve gotten knocked out of his hands when they were fighting the witch.

“Son of a bitch.” He swears and takes half a step closer to Cas, green eyes scanning for danger. 

The ground squishes under their feet as they move closer to investigate the source of the noise, and they eventually stumble across a small clearing with a pool of water towards the far edge. Dean’s boots start to sink into the mud, and he grabs a hold of Cas’s trench coat so the Angel doesn’t advance any further. 

Out of nowhere, something emerges from the water, and a man comes with it. If he could even be called as such. The figure slashes at the monster, Cas dragging Dean back into the shelter of the trees, unwilling for the hunter to get hurt. Whoever else that man was, he seems to have it under control. 

They watch the battle in some mixture of curiosity and awe until the man is done fighting and starts to cut the creature’s body into pieces. Cas is on high alert again as the man’s gaze swings across the clearing and lands on them. Dean tenses beside him. 

“He has black eyes.” The hunter hisses. Dean takes a step forward, knife drawn and ready to fight, before Cas can stop him. “Alright you soul-sucking son of a bitch, let’s get this over with.”

The demon seems hesitant to engage, black eyes flickering over to something beyond the tree line, but lifts his sword regardless. Dean edges closer, and the demon advances on him when he turns to see that Cas hasn’t joined him, but is instead darting back into the woods somewhere else. Dean growls in frustration - where the _fuck_ is Cas going - but focuses his attention back on the fight at hand. The demon easily knocks him off his feet, balance disturbed by the slick ground, but he doesn’t go for the killing move, instead choosing to knock the knife from Dean’s hand. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” The demon says, alert but not poised to strike. 

“Got to admit, that’s the first time I’ve heard a Demon say that. Most of them would gladly gank me.” 

The demon seems confused at his words. “I don’t take pleasure in hurting anyone.” 

Any snide remark Dean had dies on his tongue as both of their attention is drawn to Cas, the angel’s voice ringing out across the clearing. “Enough.” He says in a tone that leaves no room for an argument. 

From where the Demon still hovers over Dean, keeping the hunter pinned to the ground, they see Cas standing near the treeline, angel blade drawn and pointed at a young man with brown hair and colorful clothing. 

“Geralt.” The man squeaks awkwardly, looking much like he’s been caught doing something embarrassing, rather than afraid that he’s being held at knifepoint. 

“Jaskier.” The demon calls, something Dean can’t quite place coloring his tone. 

“You have my friend.” Cas continues. “And I have yours. I suggest we trade.” 

“What, Cas? No! We can’t just let this demon get away.” Dean protests.

“A demon!” The colorfully dressed man - Jaskier - fumes. “How dare you. He isn’t a demon, he’s Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf, the greatest Witcher on the continent!” He exclaims, no longer seeming to care that he’s being threatened, too caught up in his outrage at the disgrace towards his friend. 

This doesn’t mean anything to Dean, but it must to Cas because the angel lowers his blade and stares at the not-demon with curiosity. 

“A Witcher?” He asks, and Jaskier takes the moment to wrench himself free, taking a few healthy steps to the side. Geralt deems the stranger isn’t going to attack them anymore and lets his companion go. 

“Yes.” 

“I am Castiel.” The stranger says, tucking his weapon away. 

It clicks immediately. “An angel.” 

“Yes. I have not heard of your kind in a very long time.” 

“Nor have I.” 

“It is an honor to meet you.” 

“Okay, okay,” The angel’s companion cuts in. “Anyone care to fill in the confused ass human?”

“Yes.” Jaskier agrees, settling by Geralt’s side and dragging him out of the mud. “What is going on?” 

“Geralt is a Witcher,” Castiel explains to his partner. “He hunts monsters like we do, but it's different here. We’re in an alternate universe.” 

Jaskier turns to Geralt and mouths _alternate universe_ questioningly while the angel’s companion groans. “An alternate universe? Again? Frickin’ witches.” 

Geralt hums and Cas turns back to the pair standing across from them. “Right, I suppose some apologies are in order. My name is Castiel, and this is Dean.” He gestures to the hunter next to him.

“What lovely names!” Jaskier exclaims brightly. “I’m Jaskier, and this is Geralt! What a pleasure to meet you.” Geralt rolls his eyes at Jaskier’s enthusiasm but doesn’t say anything. 

“I must apologize for my partner.” Cas continues, cutting off Dean’s indignant “What did I do!?”

“Where we are from, demons possess humans, and a key way of identifying possession is black eyes.” Cas turns to Dean. “Witchers are…” He thinks, “often not treated well even though they hunt and kill monsters.”

Dean snorts. “Sounds about right.” 

“You’re hunters.” Geralt says, more of a statement than a question. 

“How exciting.” Jaskier begins again. “They’re like us, but from a different universe, a different world.” 

“You don’t hunt monsters.” Geralt comments dryly, and Jaskier gasps.

“How dare you, you brute.” 

While they bicker, Cas turns his attention back to Dean. “Did you get hurt?” 

Dean rolls his eyes again. “Just a little muddy, babe, I promise.” He says, wiping the demon blade on his jacket and tucking it away. Cas lets some grace run through the hunter’s body anyway, hand lingering on the junction of Dean’s neck, leaving him clean and feeling refreshed. Similarly, Geralt’s potions have worn off, his black eyes fading to their normal golden color, and the wound in his side is bleeding sluggishly. 

“Perhaps you’d like to join us at our camp.” Jaskier offers, drawing Dean and Cas out of their conversation. “At least until we can figure out how to get you back to where you belong.” 

Dean and Cas exchange a look, but there is no real reason not to, so the four of them trek through the woods together.

“Yen?” Jaskier posits a little while later as they sit around the campfire together eating some rabbit that had been caught earlier. Cas politely declines, but Dean gets a stick and figures it can’t be worse than the lizard he had in the bad place and takes a bite. 

“Maybe.” Geralt hum in return, in between drinking a potion. 

“Yennefer is a friend of ours,” Jaskier explains to their guests, happy to have someone to chatter to. “She is a sorceress, and a very powerful one at that, who might be able to portal you back.” 

“No more witches,” Dean says harshly, jerking up from his food. 

“Dean,” Cas tries. 

“No. A witch got us in this mess, I don’t need another one to make it worse. Sam can get us out of this. Jack knows enough to find us at this point.”

Cas doesn’t bother arguing, Dean has decided this and there is no changing his mind. He sighs. “At least get some rest.” He says, blue eyes flickering over to where the fire is starting to burn down. 

“Yes,” Jaskier agrees, “Us but humble humans need our rest.” 

“Sleep, Jaskier.” Geralt’s rough voice huffs. 

“Anything for you dear.” Jaskier teases but curls up in his bedroll. 

Dean has nothing but the ground, and a spare blanket lent to him by the Witcher, so he settles himself next to Cas, trusting the angel to keep him safe. 

Both humans fade from consciousness fairly quickly, even if Dean is aided by Cas’ grace, knowing his hunter wouldn’t sleep well in an unfamiliar place. He shifts Dean, pulling him until his head rests in his lap, and leans down, pressing a kiss to the hunter’s hair. Dean relaxes even more, now deeply asleep. 

The Witcher watches them from the other side of the fire, pausing sharpening his sword. Cas looks up and meets Geralt’s gaze. 

“He is your…” Geralt trails off, hesitating at his choice of words. “Mate?”

Cas hums, glancing back down at Dean. “Yes, he is.”

“But he is human.” 

Cas shrugs. “So is yours.” 

Geralt tenses, golden eyes falling to where Jaskier sleeps. He tears his gaze away, back to the angel in front of him. “I thought angels mated for life.” 

“Any yet, I heard Witcher’s didn’t mate at all.” 

Geralt huffs. “Some things just aren’t true.” 

It falls silent, only the crackling remains of the fire filling the air. 

“It’s terrifying.” Geralt says after a while. “You were threatening him earlier, it was- I don’t like being reminded how easily I could lose him.”

“I apologize for scaring you,” Cas admits sincerely. “But Dean is reckless and we were in a new place, and I wasn’t sure what we were dealing with but you seemed hesitant, worried about something else. I just needed leverage.” 

Geralt nods like he understands. 

It's a calm atmosphere, reaching into the early hours of the morning. Geralt has fallen into a shallow meditation to heal under the promise that Cas would keep watch. Angels don’t need to sleep, after all. 

The peace is disrupted by a loud ripping sound, tearing Geralt from his mediation. He is immediately on his feet, sword in hand. This wakes Jaskier and Dean, who groggily rise and try to figure out what’s going on. 

Cas holds out his hands placatingly. “It’s okay.” He says at the same time Jaskier blinks a few times and asks “What’s that?” 

He motions to the wavering rip in the air behind them, golden energy bright against the dark sky. Seconds later, Sam pops through, gun drawn. He looks relieved to see Dean and Cas, who stand to their feet. 

“Dean,” Sam says, drawing his brother into a hug. 

“Yeah, yeah. We’re fine.” Dean’s tone is dismissive, but he hugs his brother back just as hard. 

“Jack is on the other side, keeping the rift open.” 

“This is Dean’s brother, Sam,” Cas explains, drawing the other hunter’s attention. “Sam, these are friends, who have helped us while we were stuck here.”

“Hello!” Jaskier exclaims, too cheery for someone who was abruptly woken moments ago. Geralt just grunts, but lowers his sword. 

Sam pulls Cas into a quick hug as well. “We were worried about you.” 

Cas’s gaze flickers over to the Witcher and his partner. “We were in good hands.” 

“It was lovely meeting you all,” Jaskier says. 

“But perhaps stay in your own universe.” Geralt gruffly teases. 

Cas smiles in return, taking Dean’s hand. “We’ll do our best.” He pauses, looking at Geralt. “Take care of each other.” He says sincerely, harkening back to their earlier conversation. “Enjoy the time you have.” Then they follow Sam back through the rift. 

Geralt and Jaskier watch them go before they are plunged back into the early morning darkness. Jaskier lays back down in the bedroll. 

“Tomorrow morning,” He says between yawns, “after we confirm I didn’t hallucinate all of this, remind me to write a song about it, will you?” 

Geralt hums, watching as Jaskier’s eyes flutter closed. The Witcher’s gaze turns back to where the angel and his mate had disappeared. 

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I could be convinced to do a part two. Or, rather, if someone wants to write a crossover like this of their own, please do and let me know.
> 
> I'm desperate, hahaha.


End file.
